clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 3 - Gongs Away
Gongs Away is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the third episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must learn how to fight with a sword, and train against some dummies. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 2 - A Pirate's Life and be at least Rockhopper rank 2. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who talks about how Shellbeard's journal obtained from the previous adventure will prove useful into finding the lost Penglantian treasures. He then shows the player a page from the journal depicting a tablet with vines and a treasure chest. He also mentions that, in order to cut through vines, sword practice will be necessary. A wooden pirate-like dummy named Swabbie Bob, Rockhopper's practice dummy, appears, and Rockhopper tells the player to pick up a sword from the rack nearby and use it against the dummy. After slashing three different ways on the dummy, it falls apart, and Rockhopper is impressed, but summons three more dummies for the player to defeat. After all three are defeated, Rockhopper gives the player the Wooden Sword gear. The player is now able to track down the tablet shown in the journal, which is by the wooden walk in Coconut Cove. Vines must be cut off the statue with the sword, and after doing so, the player is able to examine the tablet, which depicts a pirate launching a cannon by a squid statue. What the player must do is wear a pirate hat, such as Shellbeard's hat, buy a fireworks cannon at any of the four shops, and use the fireworks by the Wish Squid statue by the water slide at the Boardwalk. After doing so another tablet appears, depicting a penguin ringing a gong on top of a lighthouse. However, as Rockhopper points out, there are no gongs around, but a loud noise will still likely work. The player must then go to the Lighthouse balcony and make a loud noise by striking the railing with the wooden sword. After doing so three times, the ground shakes, and a cloud of purple mist is launched out of the Lighthouse's roof, which flies into the broken dummies, and reassembles them. They now start to surround Rockhopper while laughing menacingly. The player must hurry to the Migrator and defeat the possessed dummies. Once they are all defeated, the purple mist stops and a treasure chest pops out of the Lighthouse and falls on the nearby steps. Opening it reveals some journal pages, which gives Rockhopper confidence they are on the right path. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the 100 coins and 80 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 80 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 80. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016